


predictable

by maketea



Series: would it really kill you if we kiss? [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sparring, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: marinette's been getting fencing lessons from someone other than chat noir. he'll have none of that.prompt from this list: out of envy or jealousy + marichat





	predictable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [when_life_gives_you_lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_life_gives_you_lemons/gifts).



> YEAH I REALLY LIKE SPARRING FICS BDFDSDJS,, and we stan badass marinette thank u!!!
> 
> [ _here's a list of kissing prompts that this was written from! feel free to leave a prompt + love square ship and i'll write it :D_ ](https://katsumeme.tumblr.com/post/178813979227/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a)

“She’s so cool!”

Chat Noir crossed his arms. Behind him, Marinette fished out a cookie for Tikki, shrugged off her school bag, and stretched. He continued watching the quiet roads.

“You wouldn’t believe it Adrien, she taught me so much! I had no idea Kagami would be such a good teacher!” 

“You could’ve just asked me to help,” he said, still not facing her.

He felt a hand press into the back of his suit, and she swung around to fill his peripheral view with a bright smile. “But you always go easy on me.”

Chat Noir huffed.

Kagami and Marinette’s friendship was unexpected, to say the least. Chat Noir didn’t remember when Marinette stopped making a beeline for the opposite direction as soon as Kagami crossed the street to welcoming her with a wave, and even leaving him behind to walk the rest of the pavement beside her.

He certainly didn’t remember when Kagami offered to teach Marinette how to fence.

It didn’t bother him. Of course it didn’t bother him. Marinette wanted to learn how to fence — so she was learning. She said it herself: Kagami was a fantastic teacher. No-nonsense policy, firm orders, repeating sweeping gestures and attacks until your muscles could perform to their own accord. With a sleeve full of ancient tricks and a ruthless demeanour, Kagami could take M D’Argencourt’s place in a heartbeat.

Chat Noir just didn’t expect Kagami to take  _ his  _ place.

“Anyway, the physics homework—”

“I bet I could teach you just as well as Kagami does.”

Marinette, from where she half turned to retreat to her hatch, whirled around. “Huh?”

He glared at the skyline. “I mean, it’s not like she’s  _ that  _ much better than me. We’re both at the top of the class.”

She blinked. “But, Adrien, it’s not about your skill—”

“And you’re  _ my  _ girlfriend.” 

That came out much worse than he expected.

Rationally, Chat Noir knew Kagami couldn’t replace him. For starters, Marinette was in love with  _ him, _ but overall, a few fancy parries and ripostes couldn’t sweep someone off their feet.

He just wanted Marinette to think he was  _ cool _ .

Marinette’s hand returned to his back. Her fingers climbed his spine, tiptoeing up the seam of his suit. 

“Don’t tell me you’re…” She snickered. “...jealous?”

“Me? Jealous?” He scoffed. “No way! I just think Kagami isn’t the only one who can teach you how to fence.”

“Oh, Adrien. You know you’re the best fencer.”

He huffed again. “But you won’t let me prove it to you.”

While he was busy frowning at Paris, Marinette hid her smile into her palm. “I promise tomorrow you can give me a lesson. Just you and me, okay?” 

Chat Noir’s head snapped up. He turned to Marinette with a grin. “What about we do one now?”

“Now?”

“Yeah!” He fumbled for his baton behind him. “I can use this, and—”

“Adrien, I don’t have a saber… or a suit…”

At that, he cocked an eyebrow. Chat Noir’s baton extended out of his fist. “Are you backing down?”

“This is hardly fair. You’re all suited up—”

“Then transform.” He poised himself at the other end of the balcony, feet together, baton handled with half a life of fencing.

He held Marinette’s gaze. She glanced, lip between her teeth, at the ceramic vases and potted plants sprinkled around the seam of the balcony.

Then, she smiled.

“I’m not transforming.” She slammed a foot behind her, sunk a little into her stance, and raised her arms. The city lights gilded her silhouette. “I can take you with my bare hands.”

He smirked.

“Give me your worst,” she said.

Chat Noir whipped out his baton and smacked it forward, when Marinette blocked it with her bare forearm. The impact startled him — her bare arm! — but she wasted no time blinking before her fingers latched onto the edge of his stick and, with an iron grip, lurched back her wrist. Chat Noir’s grasp was stronger, baton almost stuck to his fist. He snorted.

“Predictable,” he said.

She let out a hard breath. “Oh, really?” 

Marinette’s eyes flickered down before he could jump back. Already, she had her leg hooked around his, and with a sharp yank, sent Chat Noir tumbling to the balcony. The baton flew out of his grip for a fraction of a second — Marinette’s fist tightened right on top of Chat Noir’s.

He looked up at her, panting, knuckles poking into her palm while she ground her grasp into them. “You think you can get this off me?”

“I  _ will  _ get it off you.”

Eyes narrowed. Face flushed. Marinette may have said she wouldn't transform, but the girl standing above his supine body could be none other than Ladybug.

His heart stuttered.

She jerked back, a solid grip on the baton, but he hauled himself up before his fingers gave out. 

“Wow,” she said, and blew her fringe out of her eyes. “I thought I had you there.”

“Come on, M’lady, I’ve been  _ falling _ for you since day one. This is child’s play.”

Marinette, bracing herself against the baton, blushed.

There was his chance. She hid her eyes from him, smiled softly, and finally,  _ finally _ , Chat Noir felt his baton come away from her palms and into his.

He spread his hands to either side, and pushed Marinette up to the balcony with the baton horizontal across her shoulders. 

She gasped. “That’s foul play.”

“On what grounds?” He grinned. “We certainly weren’t fencing.”

“This was foul play from the beginning.” She pushed at the baton, but he kept it firmly pressed to her collarbone.

“Didn’t Kagami teach you how to take a superhero down with your bare hands?” He pushed the baton a little more, until her blazer creased around it.

“You’re enjoying this way too much.”

He had to admire that Marinette was still trying. With her little nose scrunched up, lips pursed into a determined line, she strained and shoved and flattened her small palms against his baton, all futile, leaving her huffing against her railing. It wasn’t fair — for her, at least. Her resolve to not transform made him snicker.

Especially when she looked up at him, eyebrows low around her hard gaze, accepting defeat by refusing it.

She was so… Marinette. So Ladybug. Two masterminds in one girl with double the obstinacy.

Leaning in, he kissed her angry brow. Then her wrinkled nose. Then his lips drifted a little over hers before he skimmed to the crook of her neck, letting his mouth open there and  taste the salt of her skin. She shivered underneath him, swallowed on his lips. He felt her fingers curl tighter right beside his, and her jaw clench above his cheek when he moved up to her ear.

“Kagami doesn’t kiss you after sparring,” he whispered. 

Where his knuckles pushed into her collar, Marinette’s heart sped up. 

Then, she laughed. “Predictable.”

“Wh—” 

And Marinette pushed her whole body across the baton, swung them both around and pressed him up to the railing. 

She grinned, fingers tighter than ever, a foot between his steel-toe boots while she kept him pinned to her balcony with his own baton. 

“Because Kagami,” she said, and leaned in, perfumed with sparring sweat, “doesn’t let her guard down.”

Marinette slipped her hand over his, and clicked his baton closed.


End file.
